ESSÊNCIA
by Lia Adam
Summary: Pequena homenagem a Kazuma Kuwabara. ONE SHOT.


**Essência**

– Bobo!

– Idiota!

– Feio!

Foi por essas e outras que Kazuma aprendeu a bater. No início doía mais nele do que nos adversários, até porque ele apanhou um bocado até conseguir a primeira vitória.

E ela veio quando ele menos esperava e com um brinde mais incrível ainda. Depois de ouvir todos os nomes feios que a irmã sabia enquanto varria os cacos do bibelô caríssimo herdado da avó, ele foi dar uma volta e o viu. Logo ele, aquele idiota que se passava por bom moço na escola, mas vivia fazendo arruaça, cantando os pneus do carro do pai e levantando as saias das colegiais, até aquelas que nem tinham desenvolvido corpo ainda.

Naquela noite Kazuma o viu tentando agarrar uma menina... _Aquela _menina bonita que ele paquerava de longe e nunca – nem nos sonhos dele – lhe dirigiria a palavra. Bem, era o que ele pensava até ouvir um tímido _obrigada_. E o cara lá, estirado no chão. Kazuma viera por trás, aplicara uma gravata, uns murros no nariz e livrara a menina bonita dos braços inconvenientes do folgado.

Depois do agradecimento, um beijo! Um beijinho mixuruca na bochecha, mas impactante o bastante para Kazuma não lavar a face direita por uma semana. Então uma espinha profanou o local sacralizado pela carícia inocente. Mas água, espuma e um curativo pequenino não apagaram a sensação de bem-estar que ele sentia ao passar a mão na área agraciada com o carinho. Bem, ele não ganhou o coração da garota, mas teve sua simpatia por muito tempo, até que ela foi embora sabe-se lá para onde. Pobre Kazuma, não teve despedidas e sequer notícias da menina. Mas a essa altura já conquistara respeito. Talvez por isso não doesse mais fazer moleques folgados de saco de pancada. Até porque ele aprendeu a bater de um jeito que era difícil superar.

Então veio Urameshi, o metidinho a valente que usava gel no cabelo e fez Kazuma saber – do pior jeito – que havia alguém melhor que ele na área. A indignação não foi maior porque não houve tempo para isso. Depois do soco, ou melhor, depois de Yusuke Urameshi, o mundo virou de pernas para o ar. Kazuma conheceu mundos que nem sonhava existirem. Aí sim, ele teve que aprender a lutar de verdade e tirar partido de sua energia sobrenatural, e ao mesmo tempo em que se orgulhava do progresso conseguido a duras penas, sentia medo. Afinal, o que eram os pirralhos das gangues metidos a bestas frente aos demônios que ele teria de enfrentar? E como Kazuma sofreu! Ele era sensitivo e nada mais. Não era um koorime nem um meio-youkai. Sua essência era humana. Mas depois de derramar litros de suor e sangue, viu que não era _qualquer _humano. Era um guerreiro, e dos bons.

Kazuma encheu o copo. Nem sabia quando tinha aprendido a beber saquê, talvez tivesse sido com Yusuke mesmo. Ora, quem diria. O cara que teve a _ousadia _de machucar o "grande Kuwabara" era agora seu companheiro de aventuras. E que aventuras! Com elas vieram Koenma, Botan, Kurama, Hiei. Os quatro – Hiei meio a contragosto, parecia que os santos dos dois jamais se bateriam – , com a ajuda de Keiko, Yukina e Shizuru, haviam preparado uma festa surpresa para ele. Coisinha simples, porque ele adorava as coisas simples.

Nem sabia que horas eram quando os amigos deixaram a casa onde ele morava com a irmã Shizuru. Mas, apesar da percepção alterada pelo efeito da bebida, ouviu Yusuke dizer, olhos castanhos brilhando, enquanto estendia um envelope vermelho:

– Eu fiz isso pra você. Não gosto muito dessas paradas melosas e pra falar é pior ainda. Então tá aí. Mas só abra quando eu sair, que eu não tô a fim de ver um homão feito você chorando na minha frente.

Kazuma riu e abraçou o amigo com força. Ajudou Shizuru a pôr ordem na pequena bagunça que se instalara na sala, tomou um banho frio para espantar o efeito do álcool e, envolvido no edredon recendente a sabão em pó, abriu o envelope e se deparou com a caligrafia miúda de Yusuke.

_E aí, mané! Tá ficando velho, hein?_

_Só você pra conseguir essa proeza de me fazer escrever mensagenzinha. Então, sem enrolação: cara, te admiro pra caramba. Incrível como você evoluiu a ponto de lutar em pé de igualdade com youkais. Isso prova que no fundo você talvez seja o mais poderoso dessa equipe, porque tem uma persistência que nunca vi numa pessoa comum. Confesso que não esperava tanto de você._

_Só não entendo como, com todo esse poder, você vem chorar no ombrinho do amigo aqui quando alguém te ofende e diz que é idiota, paspalho e sei lá o quê mais. Da próxima eu não vou passar a mão na sua cabeça oca nem quebrar a cara do mané que te ofendeu, quebro você e te mando ir atrás do cara pra dar um corretivo nele!_

_Ei, fica na boa que é brincadeira! Sei que você é um cara tranqüilo e que aquela fase de bad boy já era. Ainda bem, porque você é um dos poucos que bota juízo nessa minha cabeça de vento. É por essas e outras que te considero meu melhor amigo_

_Agora chega, já tô querendo chorar, e olhe que não chorei nem quando tentei escrever um bilhete de amor que já faz tanto tempo que nem lembro pra quem foi (também, tava tão ruim que rasguei). _

_A gente se vê por aí, meu irmão. Meu irmãozão de coração enorme e bom. Abraço meu e do povo que cismou que eu tinha que escrever a mensagem pra você porque sou mais amigo e tal..._

_Feliz aniversário._

_Yusuke Uramesh_i

O aniversário passou, e quando vierem outros o envelope vermelho continuará na gaveta do criado-mudo, para ser lido com a mesma emoção daquela noite em que Kazuma foi dormir chorando, mas imensamente feliz... Para que ele continue a lembrar de que é muito mais do que aparenta ser.

**Fim**


End file.
